Goodnight Kiss
by IVIX
Summary: One-shot on a roleplay para.


Title: Goodnight Kiss

Pairing: Amy/Aubrey

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: My Ambrey feels have resurfaced while I was writing my summary for English presentation.

It had been three days since she had seen a glimpse of her favourite blonde... Three long, tedious, painful, lonely and Aubrey-less days.

They weren't dating, Amy knew that. _'Oh, but how I wish we were..._' She thought to herself.

The two polar opposite blondes had met in the student bar a few weeks after the term had started. Amy was out to have some fun and enjoy her first year in university while Aubrey was trying to get herself in check for that year's Bella.

Surprisingly, Aubrey had been the first to initiate conversation. Amy was nursing her beer at the bar when Aubrey walked up to her. That was all it took, one glance and Amy knew she was a goner. Love at first sight, call it what you wish but she knew Aubrey was going to be a heart-ache.

That night, Amy realized she could just be when she was around Aubrey. There was no pretense, no need to act tough or crass; it was just Amy and Aubrey. They shared a beer, flirty glances, teasing touches, and a kiss. Oh sweet Jesus, that kiss was everything Amy could think about. Those soft luscious lips grazing, moving in tandem against hers; it was the perfect kiss.

Suddenly, Amy was snapped out of her reverie by her phone's dutiful notification. She groaned inwardly, she was about to curse whoever dared to interrupt her fantasy time when she saw the subject of her fantasy's name on the digital screen.

**I have a headache… : ( - A**

A wave of unease and panic washes over Amy. Her beloved is hurting! That simply won't do, but there was … nothing she could do. She would give the world to take away the slightest pain Aubrey will or had ever experienced.

**Do you want me to come over? xx –Fat Amy**

Amy had no idea what prompted her to ask such a question, but she wished to all the higher power there is that Aubrey would say 'yes'.

Amy's anticipation was short-lived when her phone signaled for a new arrived text. Amy watched detachedly at her hands trembling as her fingers ran over the digital screen to open the text.

**Please. –A**

That was all she needed. Amy shot out of bed and made her way quickly to Aubrey's dorm room. It was only a floor away. Her heart raced as she thought of seeing her beautiful Aubrey… Amy managed to cut the three minutes walk down to a minute and a half.

Taking a few deep breaths, Amy stilled her somewhat hurried breathing and knocked softly on the wooden door.

The door whipped open, as if Aubrey already had her hand on the handle when she knocked. _'Fat chance…' _She quietly reprimanded herself.

"Hey, you made it." There was a slight hitch in her speech; maybe Aubrey had missed her too, maybe.

"Anything for the beautiful lady," Amy grinned cheekily as she took in the sight of her goddess. Aubrey was dressed in her pajamas, _'Bananas pajama pants?'_ She couldn't help but fall harder for this adorable, confident yet sexy woman.

Aubrey glanced down and realized her attire; a light blush crept up her cheeks as she stepped aside and motioned Amy to come in.

"How are you feeling…?" Amy prompted. Aubrey was gorgeous as always, but she did look a little under the weather.

"I guess I'm okay… Come lie with me," Aubrey walked over to her bed and patted the empty space beside her. It was a tight fit but Amy managed.

There was only so little space between them, and it was definitely not helping Amy's intense urge to kiss the blonde. So, she decided to worry herself about her betrothed.

"Do you want me to get you any drugs…?"

Aubrey ignored the question and leans closer to Amy. Unable to resist herself, Amy brought her hand to caress Aubrey's cheek. She brushed away a stray hair and tucked it behind Aubrey's ear, "Does it hurt a lot?" She breathed out worriedly.

Aubrey placed her hand over Amy's and smiled, "It's just a small throbbing in my head." She reassured her bedmate.

Amy looked into the deep grey blue eyes and found herself leaning over to place a kiss on Aubrey's forehead. _'Oh, how I wish it was those lips instead…'_

"Maybe some sleep will help?" She suggested gently, fixating her gaze on her goddess.

Aubrey blinked quickly before asking, rather shyly, "W-will you stay here with me?"

Amy's heart nearly exploded from the love she felt for Aubrey, "If you want me to," she felt the corners of her lip tugged upwards.

"I'll stay as long as you want" _I'll never leave you_.

In return, Aubrey gave her a small smile. "I want you to."

'_Will you let me stay for the rest of my life?'_ Amy thought inwardly, there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

"Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets."

The duo lied still for a moment, comfortable in their silent staring.

"Thank you for being here," Aubrey broke the silence, smiling shyly as she bit down on her lower lip.

That lip bite would be the death of her. Amy lowered her gaze down to the bottom lip, trapped from those pearly whites. 

"N-nowhere else I'd rather be…"

"G-good," Aubrey's voice was soft and breathily.

Amy found herself drowning in the pool of deep blues, _'Breathless_' she conceded. Aubrey had always rendered her breathless, whether it was a soft chuckle or a teasing lip bite.

She wanted to touch her so, _so,_ badly but she knew they weren't ready for that. _'Oh but I am…_' Amy forced herself out of the daze, "We should… sleep."

Her voice had apparently not recovered from the breathless state Aubrey had placed her in.

"Y-yeah…" Aubrey's eyes wandered down to Amy's lips and back to her hazels. "We should, just to rest up with this… headache." She leaned closer into Amy and whispered, their lips nearly touching. "Kiss me…"

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat, not a second later her body seemingly enthralled by her beloved's command, grazed her lips against Aubrey's.

Aubrey closed her eyes and turned her head slightly, capturing those luscious lips between hers; two pairs of lips moving and stroking the other with such tenderness and sensuality.

Every kiss is a perfect kiss, _'Because she's perfect_' a voice resounded inside Amy's head.

When the kiss ended, their lips remained close, shy of touching. Their eyes not yet open. Amy could feel the soft puffs of air exhaled from Aubrey's lips. Slowly, they both reopened their eyes, seeing their love reflected in each other's eyes.

"I missed you." _I love you._

Arms wrapped around each other, they knew from then on that the unrequited love is very much returned.

No more words were needed, they had everything they need right there in their arms.

Headache forgotten, heartache dissipated.

From now on, it's just… _love._


End file.
